


Drapieżca

by gizmolog



Category: Criminal Minds, The Sentinel
Genre: Case Fic, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim zostaje postrzelony i nie odzyskuje pełnej sprawności. Odchodzi z policji, opuszcza wraz z Blairem Cascade i przenosi się na prowincję, gdzie zostaje szeryfem, a Blair jednym z jego zastępców. Kiedy w jego okręgu seryjny zabójca popełnia swoją kolejną zbrodnię, na miejscu zjawia się ekipa BAU, na której zgryźliwy szeryf i jego nieco nadpobudliwy partner robią co najmniej dziwne, żeby nie powiedzieć podejrzane, wrażenie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Predation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/210307) by gussiegal5. 



> Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego, za zgodą autorki.

Siedzący na krześle za biurkiem szeryf Jim Ellison z departamentu policji okręgu Madison rozmyślał nad swoim biurem. Za drzwiami niewielkiego gabinetu trzej jego zastępcy zajmowali się robotą papierkową (Kaiden Connor), czytali gazetę (Jeffrey Stillson) i ponownie czytali powieść fantasy (Isak Kiln).

Znajdował się setki kilometrów od Cascade i doskonale mu to odpowiadało.

Nigdy nie sądził, że w wieku pięćdziesięciu lat będzie szeryfem niewielkiego miasteczka. Jeśli w ogóle myślał o swojej przyszłości, Jim zwykle widział się albo zabitego podczas pełnienia obowiązków służbowych, albo wiercącego się za biurkiem kapitana.

Wszystko to zmieniła jedna sprawa z zakładnikami.

Jim nie był wtedy nawet na służbie; chciał tylko odprężyć się w jeden ze swoich nielicznych dni wolnych. Może zjeść jakiegoś Wonderburgera, kiedy nie widział go jego zwariowany na punkcie zdrowej żywności współlokator. Zaraz po wyjściu z mieszkania do jego wrażliwych uszu dotarł zwykle spokojny głos dzieciaka z college'u, który pracował na stacji benzynowej dwie przecznice dalej. Tym razem łagodny tenor daleki był od spokoju.

\- No ej - mówił dwudziestolatek drżącym głosem. - Nikomu nie musi stać się krzywda, pozwól dziewczynie odejść.

\- Gdzie jest reszta? Gdzie reszta pieniędzy? Są mi potrzebne, człowieku. - Ten głos był nerwowy i się trząsł.

Jim nie miał pewności, ale przypuszczał, że niedoszły złodziej nie jest na głodzie, który najpewniej sprawi, że facet pęknie.

\- Trzymamy w kasie tylko sto dolców, człowieku, a w sejfie jest zamek czasowy. Nie otworzy się dla nikogo aż do północy; nie ma żadnych więcej pieniędzy. Proszę, puść ją, ona ci nic nie zrobiła.

Dotychczas spokojna i zrelaksowana twarz Jima przybrała wyraz pełnego skupienia drapieżnika, kiedy zaczął biec ulicą. Dotarcie do stacji benzynowej zajęło mu tylko minutę albo coś koło tego, nawet piechotą, ale jeśli nie chciał jeszcze bardziej wystraszyć już teraz wyraźnie przerażonego dzieciaka, musiał wejść do środka przez zaplecze.

Wyjął z kieszeni telefon i szybko wybrał numer policji, a potem podał funkcjonariuszowi dyżurującemu wszystkie informacje, jakie znał. Nie chcąc ryzykować, że coś stanie się zakładnikom, jeśli będzie czekał, Jim zignorował rozkaz nie mieszania się do tej sprawy.

Im dłużej trwał impas, tym bardziej zestresowany był złodziej, więc gdyby Jim wkrótce nie odwrócił jego uwagi, najpewniej niebawem ktoś by zginął.

Jak na razie dziewczyna się nie odezwała, ale kiedy znalazł się bliżej stacji benzynowej Jim zaczął wyłapywać słuchem jej płacz i desperacko łapane oddechy. Wiedział, że próbowała się nie ruszać, będąc zakładnikiem mężczyzny posługującego się jakiegoś rodzaju bronią. Kilka kroków dalej do jego uszu dotarło czwarte, bardzo szybkie bicie serca.

Zaklął pod nosem, a potem zaczął biec szybciej; kobieta była w ciąży.

Po dotarciu do tylnego wejścia do budynku stacji Jim po cichu wsunął się do środka przez niezamknięte na klucz drzwi i znalazł się w niewielkim pomieszczeniu gospodarczym, gdzie trzymane były środki czyszczące oraz śmieci.

Wyszedłszy z magazynku na tylną część sklepu, zaczął bezszelestnie prześlizgiwać się między półkami. Poruszał się nisko na nogach, w przysiadzie, żeby głowa nie wystawała mu nad regałami, i trzymał się z daleka od wypukłego lustra. Musiał dostać się tak blisko, jak to możliwe, tylko nie dać się zauważyć.

Pierwszy rzut oka Jima na złodzieja trafił na jego wąskie plecy. W odstępnie między ramieniem wysokiego mężczyzny a drżącą głową młodej kobiety dostrzegł błysk metalu.

To jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło Jimowi do rozpoznania niewielkiego pistoletu, ale jednocześnie oczy pracownika stacji benzynowej otworzyły się szeroko, kiedy chłopak zauważył mężczyznę, którego znał jako mieszkającego parę ulic dalej gliniarza.

Jim sprintem rzucił się na obcego z bronią.

Widząc zmianę wyrazu twarzy swojego rozmówcy, mężczyzna odwrócił się na pięcie w samą porę, żeby oberwać w podbródek z twardej jak kamień pięści Jima. Uderzenie było na tyle gwałtowne, że niedoszły złodziej wypuścił z i tak już rozluźnionego uścisku młodą kobietę w zaawansowanej ciąży. Która zachowała wystarczająco dużo przytomności umysłu, żeby wydostać się z budynku tak szybko, jak była w stanie; pracownik stacji paliw praktycznie deptał jej po piętach.

Jim miał nadzieję, że oboje oddalą się od tego miejsca najdalej, jak to tylko możliwe, bo oszołomiony czy nie, dzieciak przed nim miał tak wysoki poziom adrenaliny, że cios nie pozbawił go przytomności, a jego dłoń wciąż mocno trzymała kolbę małego pistoletu. Gdyby udało mu się zabić Jima, trudno było powiedzieć, co zrobiłby dalej.

Trzęsąc obolałą głową jak ogłuszony grizzly, mężczyzna próbował dojść do siebie. Jim nie zamierzał mu na to pozwolić. Runął na niego, dzięki czemu zdołał go przewrócić, a potem obaj mocowali się na podłodze przez kilka pełnych napięcia chwil. Jim desperacko sięgał po broń, jego palce ślizgały się na mokrym od potu metalu, on sam starał się utrzymać pod sobą wściekle miotającego się człowieka.

Udało mu się nie pozwolić, żeby pistolet został wycelowany w jego głowę, ale kiedy złapał chudy nadgarstek w desperackiej próbie wykręcenia go z ręki złodzieja, palec mężczyzny spazmatycznie nacisnął na spust i broń wypaliła z suchym trzaskiem.

Prosto w prawą rzepkę Jima.

Jimowi zrobiło się prawie zupełnie czarno przed oczami, kiedy ból postrzału uderzył w niego jak błyskawica. Dzieciak zdołał się wyślizgnąć spod Jima, który skręcał się z bólu niezdolny do jakiejkolwiek innej reakcji. Młody złodziej patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami; był przerażony widokiem spowodowanej przez siebie rany.

Posadzka wokół upstrzona była krwią i chrząstką, kolano Jima stanowiło kompletną ruinę. Dzieciak puścił pistolet, jakby broń go ugryzła, po czym znów się odwrócił, choć to, czy chciał po prostu uciec, czy może zawołać o pomoc, miało pozostać tajemnicą. Wybiegł przez frontowe drzwi prosto w ramiona dwóch czekających na niego umundurowanych gliniarzy.

Zaraz po tym, jak został złapany, zaczął coś bełkotliwie mówić, ale policjanci wydzieli wystarczająco dużo przez okna stacji benzynowej, żeby wiedzieć, że muszą natychmiast wezwać karetkę.

Podczas gdy jego partner zakładał kajdanki szlochającemu teraz złodziejowi, drugi gliniarz wbiegł do budynku, mając nadzieję, że przynajmniej będzie mógł spowolnić krwawienie do czasu przyjazdu karetki.

Policjant w średnim wieku ukląkł przy boku leżącego i starał się dojrzeć, gdzie kula trafiła w ciało. Kiedy jego wzrok padł na pobladłą z bólu twarz, oczy wyszły mu na wierzch, bo rozpoznał rannego.

\- Jezu Chryste. Ellison?

Na dźwięk mgliście znajomego głosu Jim usiłował wyprostować się z pozycji płodowej, ale okazało się, że nagłe przybycie odsieczy to dla niego zbyt wiele, i w rezultacie stracił przytomność, dzięki czemu zyskał ulgę w otaczającej go teraz czerni.

Pierwszym, co usłyszał po odzyskaniu przytomności, było powolne pikanie maszyny monitorującej bicie serca. Szybko jednak odsunął ten dźwięk na dalszy plan, żeby otulić wszystkie zmysły, jakie był w stanie z siebie wykrzesać, wokół najbardziej kojącego odgłosu, jaki istniał na całym świecie.

Jego partner spał na sprawiającym wrażenie niewygodnego krześle obok jego łóżka. Długie, kręcone włosy w brudnych kosmykach okalały ukochaną twarz, nawet we śnie pełną napięcia. Jim pomyślał, że nigdy wcześniej widok twarzy Blaira nie ucieszył go tak bardzo.

Jezu, jak długo był nieprzytomny? Przesunął ciężar ciała, żeby spróbować dostać się bliżej do swojego śpiącego współlokatora, i poczuł interesujące odrętwienie całego ciała, co znaczyło, że podano mu silnie działające środki przeciwbólowe.

Spanikowany otworzył szeroko oczy, a potem sztywnymi palcami ściągnął koce z nóg. Widok, jaki zobaczył, wywołał u niego niekontrolowane chlipnięcie.

Przynajmniej nadal miał nogę, lekarze nie byli zmuszeni jej amputować, ale poprzez całe centymetry bandaży i gipsu, które spowijały jego nogę, Jim widział, że jego rzepka kolanowa nie była cała. Poczuł, jak pustka ogarnia jego duszę. Nie mógł dalej wykonywać swojej pracy; nie był w stanie podołać obowiązkom strażnika Wielkiego Miasta.

Jedyny powód, dla którego nie strzelił sobie w łeb zaraz po opuszczeniu szpitala, właśnie wpadł w podskokach do jego biura.

Blair Sandburg prowadził życie, które wymagało od niego wysokiej tolerancji na zmiany oraz szybkiego podejmowania decyzji. Kiedy wszedł do mieszkania i zobaczył swojego przyjaciela z lufą pistoletu w ustach, Blair podjął najszybszą w całym swoim życiu.

Nie zaczął krzyczeć ani próbować wyszarpnąć broni z ręki Jima, zamiast tego...

Delikatnie zamknął za sobą drzwi. Nie podszedł ani o krok bliżej wyczerpanego nerwowo partnera, tylko bezszelestnie usiadł na podłodze po turecku, co nie dałoby mu wystarczającej ilości czasu, gdyby Jim nacisnął na spust.

Łzy popłynęły po twarzy Jima, kiedy zrozumiał, że jeśli chce odebrać sobie życie, będzie to musiał zrobić na oczach człowieka, którego kochał, jak mu się zdawało, całą wieczność.

Blair patrzył na niego spokojnie przez prawie minutę i dopiero wtedy się odezwał:

\- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że jesteś tchórzem.

Jim wzdrygnął się gwałtownie, ale wciąż nie mógł się zmusić do spojrzenia w niebieskie oczy swojego partnera i nie wyjął lufy z ust.

\- Myślę, że jesteś najodważniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek poznałem. Zawsze gotowym ryzykować własnym życiem w obronie innych ludzi. Samo to, że nie możesz dłużej wykonywać obowiązków oficera policji Cascade, nie oznacza, że jesteś już całkiem nieprzydatny. Nadal jesteś strażnikiem.

To oświadczenie sprawiło wreszcie, że Jim wyjął lufę z ust, choć broń wciąż wymierzona była w jego głowę.

\- I tak cholernie dobrze na tym wyszedłem, co, Blair? Ja, strażnik Wielkiego Miasta, dałem się postrzelić w kolano, kiedy próbowałem pokonać wystraszonego dzieciaka z bronią. Powinien był strzelić mi w łeb, ostateczny rezultat byłby pewnie taki sam.

\- Gówno prawda, człowieku. Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, czy nie, ale to, że nadal oddychasz, oznacza, że ten dzieciak nadal oddycha, bo gdyby cię tam zabił, nie sądzę, żeby wyszedł z tej sytuacji żywy. Jedynym sposobem pomagania ludziom, ratowania ich, jest dalsze życie. Jeśli to nie wystarczy, żeby cię powstrzymać, może powstrzyma cię to, że jeśli się zabijesz, ja tego nie przeżyję.

\- Blair...

\- NIE, Jim, posłuchaj mnie, ja tego nie przeżyję! Nie będę chciał tego przeżyć, nigdy nie byłem tak odważny, tak silny jak ty.

Blair ukrył twarz w dłoniach, a jego stłumiony płacz uderzył we wrażliwe uszy Jima jak wystrzał z pistoletu.

Jim odłożył wreszcie broń na koniec stołu, choć jego dłoń niechętnie rozstała się z kolbą, a potem zwlókł się z wózka inwalidzkiego, do którego miał być przykuty jeszcze co najmniej przez kolejne sześć miesięcy, zanim w ogóle będzie mógł podjąć jakiekolwiek próby chodzenia.

Z bólem ciągnąc za sobą niesprawną nogę, dotarł w końcu do swojego przewodnika.

Nie zdążył go nawet dotknąć, a już leżał płasko na plecach, podczas gdy Blair siedział okrakiem na jego biodrach i z wściekłością parskał mu w twarz.

\- Nie możesz mnie zostawić. Nie możesz. Nie wcześniej niż... niż ci powiem...

\- Co chcesz mi powiedzieć, Blair?

Całe ciało Jima trzęsło się zarówno z bólu, jak i z szoku przeżytego z powodu tak nagłego przerwania apatii, w której tkwił, ale jeśli ktokolwiek mógł go wyrwać z jego własnego egoizmu, był to właśnie ten mniejszy od niego mężczyzna przyciskający go w tej chwili do ziemi.

Wystarczyłby jeden cios i Jim wiedział, że uwolniłby się z desperackiego uchwytu, miał jednak wrażenie, że wystarczająco skrzywdził już Blaira w ciągu minionych kilku miesięcy. Najwyższy czas skończyć wyżywać się na człowieku, który potrafił rozjaśnić nawet najgorsze z jego dni jednym uśmiechem i wymruczanym pod nosem słowem pociechy.

Blair nachylił się, żeby wsunąć głowę pod brodę Jima. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze, desperacko starając się utrwalić sobie w pamięci ciepły drzewny zapach.

Jim powoli rozluźnił się w słabnącym uścisku Blaira, uścisku, który z krępującego przerodził się w opiekuńczy.

\- Kocham cię, Jim.

Tylko strażnik byłby w stanie usłyszeć przyśpieszone bicie serca Blaira, kiedy ten wyjawiał tajemnicę ukrywaną w sercu przez ostatnie pół roku, podczas gdy uczył się, jak zachowywać równowagę między wszystkimi aspektami jego życia.

Przestał pracować nad swoją dysertacją, a teraz, skoro Jim miał być już do końca życia nie całkiem sprawny fizycznie, Blair jak najbardziej miał zamiar zostawić Rainier za sobą.

Nie robił tego, bo było mu żal Jima, ale z powodu narastającego w nim pragnienia, żeby chronić tego człowieka przed wszystkim, co mogłoby mu zrobić krzywdę. Choć potrafił przyznać, że czasami sama jego obecność wystarczała, żeby wielkolud został postrzelony.

Przedmiot jego badań, jego Święty Graal, był tylko człowiekiem i niczym więcej. Jasne, potrafił też być bardzo żywotny, ale nie był nieśmiertelny ani niezwyciężony. Był po prostu Jimem.

Człowiekiem, który głęboko wierzył, że żywność przechowywana w plastikowych pojemnikach powinna być zakodowana kolorami ze względu na termin przydatności do spożycia. Człowiekiem, który rozpaczliwie potrzebował uciec od tego miasta, które wszystko mu odebrało, podczas gdy on tak bardzo się starał wspierać jego obronę w niekończącej się walce.

Jim sądził, że dawno minęły już czasy, kiedy jego partner był w stanie oszołomić go do tego stopnia, że brakowało mu słów, i po prawdzie tylko trzydziestu sekund potrzebował na wymyślenie właściwej odpowiedzi.

\- ...do diabła? Blair?

No cóż, możliwe, że _właściwej_ było całkiem mocno przesadzonym określeniem. Na szczęście Blair znał kilka języków, w tym ellisoński, i był w stanie odczytać nadzieję pogrzebaną pod otępiałym wstrząsem, dlatego odpowiedział na pytanie, które wciąż tkwiło na nieruchomym języku Jima.

\- Kocham cię, Jimie Ellisonie, bo jesteś dla mnie idealny. Ty jesteś maniakiem porządku; ja jestem flejtuchem. Ty trzymasz emocje zamknięte na klucz, dopóki nie wybuchną. - Znacząco spojrzał na porzuconą broń. - Podczas gdy ja, jak sam wcześniej powiedziałeś, absolutnie nie mam wstydu i jestem znany w jawnego okazywania nieodpowiednich uczuć na pogrzebach. Doskonale się równoważymy. Nie możesz mi powiedzieć, że nie jesteśmy dla siebie idealni, bo ja to wiem.

Po tych ostatnich słowach wpił się ustami w wargi Jima. Przez jedną przerażającą chwilę Jim był kompletnie osłupiały, podczas gdy jego umysł walczył o ogarnięcie się po ostatnim szoku, jakiego doznał jego organizm. Potem ze zduszonym warknięciem przylgnął dłońmi do włosów Blaira i wsunął palce między jedwabiste kosmyki na głowie jego partnera.

Zapomniał o pistolecie, zapomniał o swojej nodze, do diabła, na następne dwadzieścia minut zapomniał nawet, jak się nazywa. Ale cały czas pamiętał Blaira Sandburga. Jego przewodnika.

Z głębokim westchnieniem Jim porzucił wspomnienia i uśmiechnął się pobudliwego ukochanego.

Mężczyzny, który wszystko dla niego poświęcił, który zasługiwał na coś znacznie lepszego, ale wybrał Jima.

Nawet teraz blask zdawał się bić z jego oczu, choć Blair mówił właśnie o jednym ze swoich uczniów z ostatniej klasy liceum.

Atmosfera drastycznie się zmieniła, kiedy tętno Connora podskoczyło nagle. Jim znalazł się za drzwiami biura jeszcze zanim jego zastępca odłożył słuchawkę, a Sandburg deptał mu po piętach.

\- Szeryfie, chłopak Sylwii Summers został właśnie znaleziony w rowie naprzeciwko Jadłodajny Mary. Nie żyje.

Uwaga Kilna i Stillsona w jednej chwili skupiła się na ich szefie - czekali teraz na rozkazy.

\- W porządku. Connor, jedź od razu na miejsce zbrodni, żeby odgrodzić je taśmą w promieniu jakichś stu metrów od ciała, we wszystkich kierunkach. Samo miejsce zostaw w spokoju do czasu mojego przyjazdu. Kiln, chcę, żebyś powiedział pani Summers, co się stało z jej synem; ciało będzie mogła zidentyfikować później. Postaraj się, żeby zachowała spokój, i dowiedz się, jakich wrogów mogli mieć. Jeśli będzie się wystarczająco dobrze czuła, sprowadź ją na posterunek. Stillson, ty masz przesłuchać osobę, która znalazła zwłoki oraz z wszystkimi klientami jadłodajni, a potem pomóc Connorowi zabezpieczyć miejsce zbrodni.

W trakcie, kiedy spokojnie wydawał swoich zastępcą rozkazy, wydawał się urosnąć o dobrych kilka centymetrów, a jego głos zyskał na sile. Dało to tym mężczyznom rzadką okazję zobaczenia go takim, jaki był przed postrzałem, który go zniszczył. Nawet kiedy pośpiesznie opuszczali posterunek, wszyscy trzej przypomnieli sobie mężczyznę, którego spotkali przed dwoma laty.

Poprzedni szeryf był stałym elementem wystroju miasteczka przez całe swoje życie. Urodzony i wychowany w Madison odszedł wreszcie po pięćdziesięciu latach służby w policji z powodu zawału serca. Rada miasta uznała, że najlepiej będzie sprowadzić do departamentu policji trochę świeżej krwi i pomimo kalectwa Jima była zachwycona, kiedy dostała jego życiorys.

Wszyscy trzej zastępcy przygotowali się na znoszenie aroganckiego gliniarza z wielkiego miasta, który będzie lekceważył ich pomysły i traktował ich jak kretynów. Spodziewali się kogoś, kto nie był w stanie dać sobie rady z wielkomiejskimi przestępstwami, więc uciekł w ich strony. Zamiast tego dostali Jima Ellisona.

Zanim przeszedł przez drzwi, usłyszeli nierówny odgłos dwóch ciężkich, wojskowych butów i laski. Oraz o wiele lżejsze kroki dorównujące tempem tym pierwszym. Ponieważ miał za plecami słońce, w pierwszej chwili zobaczyli tylko sylwetkę wysokiego mężczyzny o szerokich ramionach, który mocno opierał się na lasce.

Po tym, jak znalazł się w budynku, widać było też, że ma wychudłą twarz o szczerym wyrazie, lekko cofającą się linię włosów, wstrząsająco niebieskie oczy i głębokie bruzdy na twarzy spowodowane długotrwałym cierpieniem.

Choć posturę wciąż miał potężną, jasne było, że stracił co najmniej dwadzieścia pięć kilogramów, jeśli sądzić po tym, jak leżała na nim za duża teraz koszula.

Ledwie mieli szansę skupić uwagę na ich nowym szeryfie, kiedy do pomieszczenia wpadło tornado w ludzkiej postaci, które porwało zza biurka szeryfa najwygodniejsze krzesło i ustawiło je za Ellisonem, a potem delikatnie pchnęło na nie znacznie większego mężczyznę.

Ten skrzywił się, ale tak naprawdę wcale nie zaprotestował na takie traktowanie, zupełnie jakby się go spodziewał, nawet jeśli go bawiło.

Równie szybko, jak pojawił się w pokoju, mężczyzna o kręconych włosach wypadł z niego, zatrzymawszy się tylko na sekundę, żeby zaakceptować lekkie klepnięcie szeryfa.

\- Jestem Jim Ellison, wasz nowy szeryf. Tamten to był Huragan Blair, zwany również Blairem Sandburgiem. Będzie zastępcą na część etatu i nauczycielem w liceum na pełen.

Ich twarze zaczęły tężeć z gniewu, ale potem on mówił dalej:

\- Nigdy nie dowodziłem oddziałem ani nie mieszkałem w małym mieście. Dlatego uważam, że mam dużo do nauczenia się. Uczcie mnie.

W ciągu następnych miesięcy wszyscy trzej patrzyli, jak ich szef nabiera wagi i mięśni, ale na jego stale skrzywionej twarzy pojawiało się jakiekolwiek szczęście albo humor tylko wtedy, kiedy w pobliżu miał swojego partnera.

Coraz rzadziej używał laski, a jego zastępcy zaczęli dostrzegać również samą fizyczną obecność swojego nowego dowódcy.

Wszedł w sam środek bójki w barze i stuknął o siebie głowami dwóch jej uczestników, co momentalnie przerwało bijatykę. Większość walczących usiłowała wyślizgnąć się na ulicę, kiedy posłał im rozgniewane spojrzenie. Żaden z jego zastępców nie miał nigdy zapomnieć widoku sześciu najbardziej gwałtownych mężczyzn w miasteczku, którzy w nierównym szeregu podążali za szeryfem do aresztu.

Connor wywołał u dwóch pozostałych napad zduszonego śmiechu, mówiąc:

\- Stadko najbrzydszych kacząt, jakie w życiu widziałem.

Sandburg był równie utalentowany, jeśli chodzi o kontrolowanie dowolnej sytuacji, jaka mogła się pojawić; zawsze wydawał się być w samym centrum zdarzeń w najbardziej spektakularnych momentach.

O dwanaście centymetrów niższy od swojego partnera, na swój sposób Sandburg był bardziej intensywny niż Ellison. Kiedy coś zyskało jego całkowitą uwagę, niewiele mogło go odwieść od osiągnięcia zamierzonego celu.

Jego oczy potrafiły przykuwać do podłoża zarówno źle zachowujących się mieszkańców miasteczka, jak i uczniów, a on w tym czasie koncentrował całą swoją inteligencję na wykroczeniu, w jakim właśnie brali udział.

Choć parę często rozdzielały ich zajęcia, to kiedy byli razem i dążyli do tego samego celu, góry unosiły się w powietrze i odsuwały na bok, żeby zrobić im przejście.

Kiedy wyruszali na wycieczkę, trzej zastępcy niecierpliwie czekali na powrót ich szefa, bo gdyby Ellison nie podzielił się z nimi wszystkimi klapami, to Blair na pewno to zrobi.

Ale nawet po tym, jak miesiące przerodziły się w lata, o życiu osobistym tych dwóch zastępcy nie wiedzieli prawie nic. Jim łagodnie odmawiał ich propozycjom wspólnego zjedzenia czegoś i napicia się piwa, a Blair, choć był przyjacielski i doskonale zdolny do gadania całymi godzinami, na swój sposób zachowywał prywatność swoją i swojego partnera.

Trzej zastępcy spotkali się na kolacji, żeby porozmawiać o dwójce przybyszy, kiedy ci mieszkali w miasteczku już od kilku miesięcy i nie wykazywali ochoty do wyniesienia się.

Podczas posiłku w Jadalni Mary zastępcy żuli w milczeniu - wiśniowy placek Mary zasługiwał na chwilę ciszy. Kiedy skończyli, to Kiln pierwszy przerwał ciszę.

\- Czy każdy z nas przeczytał jego akta?

Pozostali skinęli głowami.

\- I co o tym sądzicie?

Tym razem odezwał się Connor:

\- On i Blair byli w Cascade miejscowymi bohaterami, dopóki postrzał odniesiony przez Ellisona nie zmusił go do odejścia z jednostki spraw poważnych.

\- Tylko że to Sandburg rozpoczął to całe dojście do chwały. Ellison był dobry, ale razem z Sandburgiem stali się najlepsi.

\- Co takiego niesamowitego zrobił Sandburg? - spytał Kiln.

\- Najwyraźniej nikt nie był w stanie do tego dojść. We dwóch mieli prawie stuprocentową skuteczność, ale kiedy Sandburg pomagał innym wydziałom, one mimo to nigdy nie były w stanie dorównać im dwóm. Prawdę mówiąc, jeśli ktoś inny niż Ellison zabierał go w teren, było prawie pewne, że stanie się coś szalonego. Akta tego człowieka są pełne ostrzeżeń, na litość boską!

\- Tak, cóż, wszyscy tu widzieliśmy, jak Blair przyciąga kłopoty - dodał Stillson. - Słyszeliście, co się stało w zeszłym tygodniu. Wystarczyło, że poszedł sam do piekarni, żeby jakimś cudem skończyć na dachu szkoły z cocker spanielem w objęciach, próbując nie dać się zabić byłemu przestępcy uzbrojonemu w mrożonego łososia.

\- Jak się ma Urwis?

\- Świetnie. Moja siostrzenica naprawdę za nim przepada.

Connor przypomniał pozostałym, o czym właściwie rozmawiają:

\- W porządku, ale poza tym, co jest w ich aktach, co jeszcze wiemy?

\- Nic - prychnął Stillson. - Zaczynasz rozmowę z Blairem pełen determinacji, żeby dowiedzieć się od niego, gdzie się wychował, a pięć minut później przyłapujesz się na tłumaczeniu mu, dlaczego twoja własna matka wymalowała ci sypialnię w "tureckie" wzory.

\- Co?!

\- Przykład z życia. - Skrzywił się Stillson.

\- A kto jest wystarczająco odważny, żeby zadać szeryfowi pytanie natury osobistej... poza Blairem?

Wszyscy zgodnie wzdrygnęli się, wyobraziwszy sobie reakcję ich nowego szeryfa na ich wścibstwo.

Kiedy już kierowali się ku drzwiom, Kiln zapytał ze zdumieniem:

\- Jak właściwie twoja matka wymalowała te "tureckie" wzory?

Choć żaden z dwójki przybyszy nigdy niczego nie powiedział na głos, zastępcy szeryfa i inni mieszkańcy miasteczka przypuszczali, że są oni partnerami w każdym sensie tego słowa.

Podczas wydarzeń publicznych wiele osób świetnie się bawiło słuchaniem ich rozmów, bo zwykle małomówny szeryf prawie zawsze żartował sobie wtedy ze swojego partnera.

W końcu zastępcy skierowali się swoich do domów; ich pytania pozostały bez odpowiedzi i zapewne miało tak pozostać również w najbliższej przyszłości.

Teraz ta sama trójka rozeszła się każdy w innym kierunku, a każdy z nich był pewny, że wszyscy idą tam, gdzie najbardziej się przydadzą.

Kiedy opuścili parking, Jim odwrócił się do swojego cierpliwie czekającego ukochanego, próbując ukryć gorączkowe podniecenie, które go ogarnęło; uznał, że łatwiej będzie to ukryć niż wyjaśnić.

Ale przy Blairze nie był w stanie zrobić pierwszego i nie musiał robić drugiego.

Blair poszedł przodem do samochodu, gdzie bez ceregieli zaoferował swoje ramię, żeby Jim mógł się go chwycić i z łatwością wciągnąć się na siedzenie, nie nadwyrężywszy nogi.

Oczywiste było, że w obliczu tak poważnej zbrodni częściowy etat Blaira na stanowisku zastępcy szeryfa automatycznie staje się pełnym etatem. Fakt, że miał teraz wolne z okazji zbliżającego się Święta Dziękczynienia, oznaczał tylko, że nie musiał prosić w pracy o udzielenie mu urlopu, ale będzie musiał przerwać pisanie kilku artykułów, które planował oddać do publikacji od paru minionych miesięcy.


	2. Chapter 2

Wyrażenie niecenzuralne, które wyrwało się agentowi specjalnemu Davidowi Rossiemu na widok zdekompletowanych zwłok Jasona Summersa było wyjątkowo paskudne, wymyślne i prawie niesłyszalne; to ostatnie po to, żeby nie wkurzać lokalnych przedstawicieli prawa. Jason był piątym zamordowanym w ciągu ostatniego roku nastolatkiem, a zabójstwa następowały po coraz krótszych okresach przerw. BAU bez sukcesu ścigało tego zabójcę przez minione dwa tygodnie, bo próbowało go znaleźć kilka hrabstw dalej.

Stillson, zastępca szeryfa małego miasteczka, zerknął na niego kątem oka, ale poza tym nie poruszył się ani o centymetr. On i jego kolega po fachu z demonstracyjną pewnością siebie przejęli kontrolę nad miejscem zbrodni i nie dopuszczali żadnego z agentów w pobliże ofiary.

\- Szeryf nie lubi, żeby jego miejsca zbrodni były naruszane przez kogokolwiek.

Ten człowiek był najwidoczniej bardziej przerażający niż ich odznaki i groźby. Obaj zastępcy jednocześnie lekko pochylili głowy, a potem jakby się jeszcze bardziej wyprostowali, kiedy uszu wszystkich obecnych dobiegł potężny ryk zbliżającej się za niewysokim wzgórzem ciężarówki.

Wyglądało na to, że nadjeżdżał szef.

Niebieski samochód objechał w końcu podstawę wzniesienia, ale Rossi nie widział niczego przez przyciemniane szyby, więc nadal niecierpliwie czekał na to, jakie pierwsze wrażenie zrobi na nim szeryf Ellison.

Obie jego brwi uniosły się wysoko, kiedy od strony pasażera z ciężarówki wysiadł niski mężczyzna o mocnej budowie, który podbiegł do drzwi kierowcy, gdzie pozwolił, żeby dobrze umięśniona ręka chwyciła go za ramię i wykorzystała je jako podporę w celu wydobycia reszty ciała na zewnątrz.

Osobowość wysokiego, przystojnego, nawet nie próbującego ukryć mocnego utykania szeryfa Ellisona zdawała się bez reszty wypełnić najbliższą okolicę.

Jego niższy pomocnik okazał się być jego jeszcze jednym zastępcą, mimo że związane w kucyk kręcone włosy zdecydowanie wyróżniały go na tle krótko przyciętych fryzur pozostałej trójki. Również jego mundur nie był znoszony w takim samym stopniu jak inne, więc albo był nowym nabytkiem (mało prawdopodobne, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, jak blisko swojego przełożonego się trzymał), albo nie był zastępcą szeryfa na pełen etat.

Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby mruczał coś do siebie, choć pochylona w bok głowa Ellisona sugerowała, że on to świetnie słyszy.

Członkowie BAU przyciągnęli uwagę szeryfa zaledwie na krótką chwilę, po czym szef miejscowych stróżów prawa zanurkował pod taśmą rozwiniętą wokół miejsca zbrodni. Jego długowłosy zastępca podszedł do Hotchnera, bezbłędnie wybrawszy dowódcę zespołu, ale przez cały czas nie spuszczał uważnego spojrzenia z własnego zwierzchnika.

Przyjazny uśmiech i wyciągnięta ręka ujawniły w nim prawdopodobnego łącznika między dwiema grupami obrońców porządku publicznego.

\- Witajcie, ludzie, jestem zastępca Sandburg, poznaliście już Connora i Stillsona, to jest szeryf Ellison, a zastępcę Kilna poznacie, kiedy dotrzemy na posterunek. No nie, Jim?

Jedyną odpowiedzią na jego pytanie było gwałtowne kiwnięcie głową, które jednak wydawało się wytrącić szeryfa z chwilowego otępienia.

Rossi z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy studiował interakcję między dwoma mężczyznami. Ellison był starszym z nich, ale Rossi był się skłonny założyć, że Sandburg dostawał to, czego chciał.

Wcześniejsze chwilowe otępienie sprawiało wrażenie jakiegoś problemu neurologicznego, do radzenia sobie z którym Sandburg był przyzwyczajony i który najpewniej nie miał wpływu na skuteczność Ellisona, zapewne związanego z paskudną raną kolana, jaką musiał odnieść.

Nawet w tej właśnie chwili ostrożnie badał miejsce zbrodni, robił zdjęcia aparatem cyfrowym, a potem umieszczał drobne przedmioty w plastikowych torebkach na dowody.

Nos szeryfa był lekko zmarszczony z obrzydzenia, jakby wyczuwał jakich paskudny smród. Rossi dyskretnie osobiście powąchał powietrze, ale zwłoki były dość świeże i jedynym zapachem, jaki zdołał wyodrębnić, była bardzo słaba woń gotowanego mięsa. Nie była ona na tyle mocna, żeby uzasadnić reakcję szeryfa na nią, nawet jeśli znajdował się on bliżej ofiary niż pozostali.

Bez unoszenia wzroku Ellison chwycił osłoniętą chusteczką dłonią skraj koszuli chłopca. Odsunąwszy ją na tyle, żeby ujawnić źródło zapachu, szeryf sfotografował to, co odsłonił, a potem czym prędzej odsunął się od pokaleczonego brzucha ofiary.

Bieg myśli Rossiego przerwała prezentacja przez Hotchnera ich własnej grupy:

\- To są specjalni agenci Rossi, Prentiss i Morgan, doktor Reid, a ja jestem agent specjalny Hotchner. Nasza łączniczka z mediami Jennifer Jareau, JJ, skierowała się już na wasz posterunek.

Rossi z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech, kiedy usłyszał burczenie dochodzące z rowu:

\- FBI... świetnie.

\- Łał, człowieku, naprawdę? - Sandburg, który dotychczas zwracał uwagę przede wszystkim na Hotchnera, teraz skupił się bez reszty na Reidzie. - Pan jest doktorem Reidem. Człowieku, normalnie czytałem jedną z pańskich prac: _Nieudane stosowanie technik psychologicznych wobec socjopatów w Stanach Zjednoczonych_.

\- Sandburg.

Tym razem Rossi nie był w stanie powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu; najwyraźniej ta dwójka dopilnowała, żeby żaden z nich nie tracił z oczu otaczającego ich świata.

\- Och, przepraszam, zaraz, to mówicie, że Jason został zabity przez seryjnego zabójcę?

\- Jason?

\- Tak, jest... był w tym semestrze jednym z moich uczniów w miejscowym liceum. - Przy tych słowach twarz Sandburga na chwilę napięła się z żalu, ale szybko na powrót wygładził ją profesjonalny spokój.

Nie gubiąc rytmu prowadzonej przez siebie rozmowy, długowłosy zastępca szeryfa podszedł do rowu, żeby raz jeszcze zaoferować pomocne ramię swojemu zwierzchnikowi, który bez powodzenia próbował wydostać się na górę i przy tej okazji nie narobić sobie za dużego wstydu.

\- No cóż - ciągnął Sandburg - teraz, kiedy Jim zbadał miejsce zbrodni, możecie robić co tylko uważacie za konieczne.

\- Dlaczego musiał pan być tam pierwszy, szeryfie? Wiemy, jak zachowywać się na miejscach zbrodni.

\- Wcale w to nie wątpię, proszę pana. - Jego głos był tak głęboki, jak Rossi się spodziewał, a za uprzejmymi słowami kryło się warczenie spowodowane najpewniej trudnościami w pokonaniu pochyłości na przekór grawitacji oraz bólowi promieniującemu ze starej rany. - Ale wy musicie zobaczyć, jak działa seryjny zabójca, a ja zbierałem tylko to, co po sobie zostawił. Tak, po naszym powrocie na posterunek będziecie mogli to zobaczyć.

Kiedy stało się oczywiste, że szeryf znalazł się w impasie - nie chciał przyjąć pomocy i jednocześnie nie mógł wydostać się z rowu o własnych siłach - Sandburg stanął za plecami znacznie wyższego mężczyzny, a potem go popchnął.

\- Sandburg?!

\- Ellison, czy twoja duma naprawdę jest warta straty czasu?

\- Nie.

Ponury ton głosu sprawił, że Rossi znów musiał ukryć uśmiech; przynajmniej szeryf był świadomy tego, jak głupio się zachowuje.

Z trudem utrzymując równowagę po wcale nie tak łagodnym pchnięciu, Ellison sztywno skinął głową w kierunku czekającej z boku grupki agentów, po czym skierował się z powrotem do samochodu. Jedną dłoń zaciskał na kilku torebkach z dowodami, podczas gdy drugą starał się dyskretnie rozmasować bolące kolano.

Rossi byłby skłonny się założyć, że szeryf nie robiłby nawet tego, gdyby ból nie był tak duży, że większość ludzi nie byłaby w stanie stać. Z odległości kilometra potrafiłby rozpoznać w stoickim mężczyźnie byłego wojskowego i miał praktycznie pewność, że w przeszłości należał co najmniej do sił specjalnych.

Ellison wziął z platformy ciężarówki skrzynkę narzędziową, na dnie której po zaparafowaniu każdej jednej umieścił torebki z dowodami, po czym umocował aparat fotograficzny w pokrowcu przy bocznej ściance.

Miasteczko było w znacznym stopniu odizolowane, a zwykłe dla tej okolicy przestępstwa na tyle drobne, że raczej nie mieli żadnego rodzaju analityków kryminalistycznych w promieniu kilku dni jazdy od tego miejsca. Rossi nie wątpił jednak, że albo Ellison, albo Sandburg ma znajomości w laboratorium stanowym - istniała nadzieja, że analizy zostaną przeprowadzone w ciągu najbliższych paru dni.

Definitywnie zapowiadała się ciekawa sprawa i to nie tylko z powodu tego, jakie ofiary wybierał zabójca. Młodzi, przystojni atleci, każdy z nich na tyle silny, że pokonanie ich podczas konfrontacji fizycznej byłoby ryzykownym posunięciem.

Praca z miejscowymi przedstawicielami stróżów prawa też wpływała na ciekawość tej sprawy; Rossi uznał za wysoce nieprawdopodobne, żeby jego koledzy mieli możliwość zlekceważenia szeryfa. Będzie musiał poprosić Garcię, żeby zdobyła historię Ellisona - był pewny, że okaże się pasjonująca.

Oględziny ciała i terenu zajęły im kolejne półtorej godziny, a potem członkowie BAU niechętnie oddali miejsce zbrodni nerwowemu i bardzo młodemu patologowi.

Wszystko było dokładnie tak samo, jak w pozostałych przypadkach.

Bez problemu dało się zauważyć, że trawa jest zdecydowanie nienaruszona, z wyjątkiem ścieżki prowadzącej do rowu i kręgu wokół zwłok. Widać było, że niesp ostrożnie układał swoje ofiary w takiej pozycji, jaką dla nich wybrał, a potem chodził dokoła nich, żeby jeszcze raz wszystkiemu się dokładnie przyjrzeć, zanim sobie poszedł.

Wygląd szczątków również był taki sam; zabójca trzymał się swojego modus operandi. Napiętnowanie było tylko ostatnim poniżeniem. Cała piątka chłopców w jakimś momencie została brutalnie skrępowana. Wszystkie kończyny związane były z przodu ciał, dzięki czemu plecy ofiar były odsłonięte i dostęp do nich nie był w żaden sposób utrudniony.

Muszące następować wkrótce po porwaniu pobicie ograniczało się głównie do pośladków i górnej części ud, choć pewne ślady świadczyły o tym, że niesp użył też jakiegoś narzędzia, którym raził chłopców prądem, przede wszystkim w okolice krocza i wewnętrzną stronę ud.

Ich cierpienie dobiegało końca, kiedy niesp umiejętnie wbijał im igłę w żyłę szyjną, żeby wstrzyknąć do niej pęcherzyk powietrza.

Śmierć nie należała do przyjemnych, ale przynajmniej atak serca był szybki.

Ellison i Sandburg razem pojechali z powrotem do miasteczka.

Sandburg zamierzał spotkać się z JJ, po czym we dwoje mieli załatwić ogromną większość papierowej roboty obu departamentów, zanim reszta członków BAU będzie mogła postawić stopę w czterech ścianach niewielkiego posterunku policji.

Ellison najpewniej miał zamiar zbadać zebrane przez siebie dowody rzeczowe. Rossi był też praktycznie pewny, że szeryf musiał ulżyć swojej nodze, bo inaczej wkrótce by się przewrócił.

Stillson i Connor czekali cierpliwie, podczas gdy grupa agentów FBI przyglądała się uważnie każdemu centymetrowi miejsca zbrodni. Nie było tam za wiele do oglądania. Ciało prawdopodobnie zostało delikatnie ułożone w rowie, a nie po prostu tam wrzucone, nowe ubrania założone chłopcu po śmierci.

Ten sam rodzaj odzieży miały na sobie pozostałe cztery ofiary: czarna koszulka i ciemnoniebieskie dżinsy, żadnej bielizny, skarpetek ani butów. Również na inne sposoby zabójca pozostał wierny swojemu sposobowi działania.

Pod koszulką tułów chłopca naznaczony był pięcioma linijkami drobnego, starannego pisma po łacinie, które wyginało się zgodnie z linią ciała i pozostawało doskonale czytelne. Słowa zostały wypalone na skórze Jasona Summersa, jak na ciałach pozostałych czterech chłopców.

haec finis Priami fatorum, hic exitus illum  
sorte tulit Troiam incensam et prolapsa videntum  
Pergama, tot quondam populis terrisque superbum  
Regnatorem Asiae. iacet ingens litore truncus,  
Avulsumque umeris caput et sine nomine corpus

Jedyną nierównością było małe oparzenie po słowie _corpus_ , wydające się być drobnym defektem metalu, który został przyłożony do skóry. Stanowiło to dowód na to, że niesp za każdym razem używał tego samego żelaza do wypalania piętna.

***

Zwykle pogodna twarz Silvii Summers mokra była od łez, które siedząca w małym gabinecie szeryfa kobieta bezskutecznie usiłowała otrzeć wierzchem dłoni. Nie zamierzała nigdzie się ruszyć z tego miejsca, dopóki nie uzyska odpowiedzi na wszystkie swoje pytania.

Nieśmiałe pukanie do frontowych drzwi jej domu oderwało uwagę Silvii od ciasta na biszkopty, z którego właśnie wycinała kółka. Ściągnięte do tyłu w prowizoryczny kok siwiejące włosy miała oprószone mąką, podobnie jak twarz i fartuch.

Otworzywszy drzwi, Silvia stanęła twarzą w twarz z zastępcą szeryfa Isakiem Kilnem.

\- Isak. Co za niespodzianka. Mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić?

Znała Isaka od dnia jego narodzin; jeden ze skutków mieszkania w małym miasteczku. Wiedziała więc, że blada linia, w którą zaciśnięte były jego usta, nie wróżyła dobrze informacji, jaką miał jej przekazać.

\- Czy Jason ma jakieś kłopoty? - Głos Silvii nagle nabrał ostrości. - Został ranny? Kiedy będę mogła go zobaczyć?

\- Pani Summers, przykro mi...

\- Nie... - załamany szept przerwał zastępcy szeryfa, który w następnej chwili musiał chwycić Silvię wokół talii, żeby pomóc jej utrzymać się na nogach.

Silvia zdołała odzyskać władzę w nogach, ale nadal opierała się ciężko na Isaku, starając się opanować narastający żal, który prawie ją powalił tym, jak nagle się pojawił.

\- Jak umarł?

\- Pani Summers, ja...

Silvia chwyciła zastępcę szeryfa za kołnierz i szarpnęła, żeby mogła spojrzeć prosto w oczy mężczyzny.

\- Mój chłopiec nie żyje, możesz wyjawić mi każdy jeden szczegół i zrobisz to, bo inaczej, Bóg mi świadkiem, wyduszę to z ciebie siłą.

\- Pani Summers, niczego nie mogę pani powiedzieć, nie byłem jeszcze na miejscu zbrodni.

\- Na miejscu zbrodni?

Kiln drgnął, kiedy Silvia jednocześnie zacisnęła dłoń tak, że prawie go udusiła, i cała krew, jaka pozostała w jej głowie, odpłynęła gdzie indziej.

Widząc, że zastępca szeryfa walczy o zaczerpnięcie oddechu przez zbyt ciasny teraz kołnierzyk, Silvia zmusiła się do rozluźnienia uścisku. Potem poszła do kuchni, gdzie przerzuciła fartuch przez krzesło i wyłączyła piecyk.

Odwróciła się na pięcie, pomaszerowała z powrotem do drzwi wejściowych, w których minęła Kilna, i skierowała się prosto do jego samochodu. Skoro on nie mógł odpowiedzieć na jej pytania, to, na Boga, ona znajdzie kogoś, kto będzie w stanie to zrobić.

Kiln nie spuszczał z pani Summers wzroku przez całą drogę na posterunek. Łzy płynęły po jej twarzy nieprzerwanie, ale poza tym miała beznamiętną minę.

Kiedy dotarli na posterunek, Silvia ruszyła w kierunku gabinetu szeryfa Ellisona, ignorując mijaną szczupłą blondynkę, której nie znała. Drzwi za sobą zamknęła delikatnie, ale Kiln był gotowy założyć się, że kobieta nie wyjdzie stamtąd w najbliższym czasie.

Ellison będzie miał z tym używanie. Nie cierpiał, kiedy ktoś przebywał w jego gabinecie podczas jego nieobecności. Silvia Summers mogła być jedną z matron ich miasteczka, ale Ellison nigdy nie uginał się pod społecznym albo politycznym naciskiem, nawet dla pogrążonej w żałobie matki.

Kiln podszedł do nieznajomej i podał jej rękę.

\- Jestem zastępca szeryfa Kiln, proszę pani. W czym mogę pani pomóc?

\- Agentka specjalna Jennifer Jereau, łącznik z mediami w Jednostce Zachowań Behawioralnych. Zostaliśmy wezwani przez władze stanowe, kiedy został znaleziony trzeci chłopiec.

\- Trzeci? Chce pani powiedzieć, że Jason jest czwartą ofiarą?

\- Piątą.

Uwagę JJ odwrócił od zastępcy szeryfa odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Odwróciwszy się, znalazła się oko w oko z prawie czterdziestoletnim mężczyzną, którego długie, kręcone włosy związane były w ciasny koński ogon, a twarz ozdabiał przyjazny, choć trochę wymuszony uśmiech. Nowo przybyły doskoczył do niej z wyciągniętą ręką.

\- Zastępca szeryfa Blair Sandburg - przedstawił się. - Pani to agentka specjalna Jereau?

JJ skinęła głową na potwierdzenie, po czym skierowała wzrok na mężczyznę, który wszedł do pomieszczenia za zastępcą Sandburgiem, żeby z nim też się przywitać. Sprawiający wrażenie opryskliwego szeryf kierował się już jednak do swojego biura; dłonie miał zaciśnięte w pięści, walcząc z wyraźnym bólem lewej nogi.

Sandburg szybko zwrócił jej uwagę z powrotem na siebie:

\- No dobrze, będziecie potrzebowali miejsca do pracy; mamy salę konferencyjną, która chyba zawiera wszystko, co będzie wam potrzebne. Proszę za mną.

JJ ledwie mogła nadążyć za szybko oddalającym się od niej zastępcą szeryfa.

\- Rozumiem, że szeryf nie należy do rozmownych? - zagadnęła.

Wymuszony uśmiech znikł z twarzy Blaira kompletnie.

\- Szeryfa Ellisona pozna pani później.

Jim z trudem zdołał powstrzymać wzdrygnięcie, kiedy wszedł na posterunek za Blairem. Był w stanie praktycznie wyczuć niesiony powietrzem żal pani Summers.

Gestem wezwał do siebie uważającego na wszystko Kilna i podał mu pudełko z dowodami.

\- Włóż to do szafki na dowody i postaraj się powstrzymać Blaira przed przeciążeniem agentki Jereau.

Uśmiech Kilna był blady, ale prawdziwy.

\- Tak jest.

Jim musiał się wewnętrznie przygotować, zanim otworzył drzwi swojego gabinetu. Kiedy to zrobił, Silvia Summers uniosła wzrok znad krzesła, na którym siedziała, i przeszyła nowo przybyłego tak ostrym spojrzeniem, na jakie była się w stanie zdobyć.

\- Witam, pani Summers.

\- Szeryfie Ellison.

Jim pokuśtykał wokół biurka najszybciej jak mógł - musiał usiąść zanim upadnie, ale musiał też zachować możliwie dużą odległość między sobą a swoim gościem. Ostrożnie opadł na krzesło, podczas gdy wzrok Silvii z niecierpliwością śledził każdy jego przepełniony bólem ruch.

Jej żal Jim odczuwał jak fizyczny ciężar zduszający wszystkie jego zmysły. Jej słone łzy, jej serce bijące nierówno, co go martwiło, jej ciało drżące nawet wtedy, kiedy kobieta starała się powstrzymać wszystkie te emocje, jakie pragnęły rzucić się na nowy cel.

\- Co się stało z moim chłopcem, szeryfie?

Silvia Summers zawsze uważała tego szeryfa za zimnego człowieka. Jego twarz była surowa i niewzruszona w prawie każdej sytuacji; nigdy nie widziała, żeby się wahał przy wypełnianiu obowiązków służbowych.

\- Nie znam wszystkich szczegółów, ale informacje, jakie do tej pory otrzymaliśmy od FBI, wskazują na to, że pani syn jest ostatnią ofiarą seryjnego mordercy.

Gdyby jego głos nie załamał się pod koniec zdania, Silvia uważałaby, że szeryf jest równie niezachwiany jak zwykle. Ale nierówny ton wypowiedzi i fakt, że mężczyzna nie był w stanie spojrzeć jej w oczy, powstrzymały ją przed odruchowym odsunięciem się na dźwięk nieowiniętych w bawełnę słów.

\- Czy on cierpiał? - Pytanie wymówiła bez jakiejkolwiek siły w głosie, walcząc o możliwość wykrztuszenia słów ze ściśniętej piersi, choć jej ręce nadal nieporuszone leżały na kolanach.

\- Nie sądzę, ale żeby mieć pewność będziemy potrzebowali opinii patologa.

Twarz Silvii postarzała się o dziesięć lat w ciągu minionej godziny. Dokładnie w chwili, kiedy kobieta otworzyła usta, żeby spróbować wyciągnąć od ponurego szeryfa więcej odpowiedzi, świat przed jej oczami utracił ostrość, a na jej skórze pojawił się zimny pot.

Słuch Jima wyłapał odgłos nierówno trzepoczącego serca w piersi Silvii, która desperacko usiłowała złapać dech.

Chwyciwszy leżący na biurku telefon, Jim szybko wybrał numer alarmowy i prawie nie czekając na połączenie, rzucił:

\- Tak, tu szeryf Jim Ellison, potrzebna mi karetka na posterunku policji tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Mam tu kobietę w średnim wieku, mniej więcej czterdziestopięcio, pięćdziesięcioletnią, która dostała ataku serca.


End file.
